


Something Kind Of Beautiful

by condom_ross



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M, professor!brian, prostitute!ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/condom_ross/pseuds/condom_ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best selling author/professor!Brian, prostitute!Ross.<br/>Brian is in town for a talk about his book, and driving back to his hotel meets the lovely boy Ross selling himself. They might fall in love over the course of a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Kind Of Beautiful

There was something kind of beautiful about it. Sloppy and needy, and full of maybes that were never fulfilled.  Sure, their relationship was, unconventional, unusual, different. And maybe the way they met wasn’t regular, but dammit Brian was totally 100 % in love with Ross, and Ross was totally 100 % in love with Brian. Isn’t that what mattered.

* * *

 

Brian was in California, originally to give a small lecture since his physics book had taken off, but since he overestimated the time he would need there he was left for a day or two to himself and was, pretty much, just dicking around.  So he’s driving around just, taking in the sites, thinking a little.

 

And the first time he sees Ross, he swears that he sees a girl, with big blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes, a touch of red splashed on their lips, and the shortest shorts that make Brian’s mind go numb for a moment there.

 

And Ross is standing there, in the muggy summer air, trying his damndest to look alluring for the men and women driving past him. Pulling his shorts up, and the shoulder of his crop top down, dammit doesn’t someone want him. And If there’s a little bit of hesitance in his steps, and fear in his eyes, well, he pretends there isn’t.

 

Brian doesn’t usually do this, he tells himself so. He tries to will himself to turn the car around and just go back to his hotel room, but he finds himself slowing , rolling down the window, and somehow he can’t get a single word out. All thought is stopped, because he swears this kid he’s just driven up next to can’t be a day over 18, and fuck if that isn’t so god awful wrong because that’s a 12 year, 12 year difference Brian you _pervert_. But he doesn’t need to say anything, because Ross picks up the words for him.

 

“Looking to fall in love tonight?” The voice that comes out is almost a whisper in an attempt to sound appealing, and a bit lower than Brian was expecting, with a hint of an accent he can’t quite place, but it’s just as young as he imagined, and its absolute filth how Brian barely whispers ‘ _yes_ ’ back.

 

And suddenly this kid, this boy, is sitting passenger side of Brian’s rental car. With his too short shorts, and a crop top that shows off the soft lines of his stomach.  Brian is gripping the steering wheel too hard, and he contemplates telling the kid he’s changed his mind.  But one look at the soft boyish face, big doe eyes staring at him almost angrily and Brian can’t bring himself to do it.

 

“How old are you even?” Brian finally breaks the silence, and he mentally hits himself for asking that first. He doesn’t even know this kids name.

 

“Old enough.” Ross quietly replies. Of course this causes Brian’s brain to go into overdrive. Oh fuck, oh shit oh god have i just picked up a kid that isn’t even of age. Shit shit. “Look, I’m 18 alright. ” Ross could see the panic and decided to play nice and settle the man.  " ’m Ross, by the way."

 

"Brian.”

 

The silence in the car was awful, Brian wanted to jump out or maybe push Ross out, or do something. But he didn’t. He just kept on driving, and driving, and the silence swallowed them up and didn’t spit them out until he pulled up at his hotel.

 

Shit, now was the time. He could back out now, bring this kid wherever he needed to go, give him a few bucks and leave him off.  But somehow, Brian was absolutely taken with Ross and with a gruff sigh he opened his door and pulled himself before quickly trekking over to the passenger side and opening the door for Ross.

 

“You sure do know how to treat a lady right.” Ross’ words were candy sweet, almost sickeningly, a small smirk playing on his lips.  Brian just held out his arm and Ross allowed him to lead them into the hotel.  And then it was the longest moment of time Brian had ever felt in his life. The walk through the lobby, a few strange and upsetting stares, whispers echoing around them, then the god awful long elevator ride, watching the numbers go up up up, and finally the hurried steps towards Brian’s room.

 

The moment Brian got Ross into the entryway of his hotel room he had his mouth on Ross’ neck in seconds.  And Ross was melting right into all of Brian’s nips, thinking in the back of his mind that he should stop Brian from making so many marks because it could be weeks before he can pick someone else up because no one wants already marred merchandise, but he lets it slide because the way Brian is biting at his neck makes his legs nearly buckle.

 

Somehow, even with all the need and want building up Brian is treating Ross as though he was a lover. Constantly he’s asking ‘is this okay’ and waiting for Ross to breathily reply with ’ _yeah, god yeah_ ’ and then he’s finally returning to moving his hands and mouth all over Ross. And their shirts are long gone forgotten at the doorway when Brian is pulling Ross to the bed.

 

Ross flops down, unceremoniously, rutting his hips into the air, as if he could entice Brian any further. Brian looks, for just a moment, like he’s towering over Ross, a hand on either side of his body before Ross finds that Brian’s mouth has met one of his nipples, and Ross just lets out a hiss as Brian licks and sucks and nibbles.

 

Ross is like putty in Brian’s hands. And soon Brian is pulling down Ross’ shorts and the sharp intake of breath at the sight lets Ross know the light blue lacy panties were probably a great idea.  Brian’s soon rubbing at Ross’ cock through the panties, a small patch of wetness appearing as he teases , and then Brian is slowly pulling the panties down, and Ross is left completely bare in front of Brian.

 

The blush that crept from Ross’ round cheeks down to his neck and even colouring a bit of his collar made Brian recall just how fucked up this kind of was. But something in him called to Ross. It felt like fate, though Brian didn’t even believe in something like that, but still, it felt like all the pull in the universe lead him to Ross that night.

 

Brian trailed kisses down Ross’ body, mouthing at the tip of his cock before moving even further and bringing his tongue down to lap at Ross’ hole. Ross was a mess above Brian, biting his lip, loud moans escaping when Brian was especially teasing or rough.  

 

“Oh fuck, Brian please,” Ross whined out “ I need it please.”

 

“Oh god, yeah okay Ross.” Brian fumbled about before recalling, he wasn’t home, this wasn’t a usual partner, and he didn’t think to bring any supplies with him. “Fuck, Ross, I don’t have-”

 

“Back left pocket of my shorts.” Brian groans at the thought that, of fucking course Ross is prepared for this.  A little bit of searching, and getting a little distracted by the way Ross is thrusting his hips into the air, not even thinking about touching himself to relieve the raw need building up, and finally, finally Brian has retrieved a small packet of lube and a condom from Ross’ pocket.

 

“Fuck Ross, you’re beautiful.” Brian meant it, there was something almost unearthly in the way Ross’ eyes were dark filled with need, his lips bright pink and swollen. He almost seemed to radiate want and desire. “beautiful” he repeated, like a mantra as he opened the lube packet, having tossed the condom down on the pillow next to Ross’ head. He coated some of his fingers and traced circles around Ross’ entrance.

 

Brian pulls one of Ross’ legs up so it rests against his shoulder and slowly, slowly Brian presses a single digit into Ross, and he feels the younger tense up beneath him. He’s immediately pressing kisses to Ross’ leg ’ _relax_ ’ he whispers, and finally, finally, he feels the boy beneath him relax.  Carefully he begins to move his digit, searching around for - Ross lets out the loudest moan he’s made all night- that’s the spot.  

 

“Do, do that again.” Ross pants out, and Brian happily obliges, hearing the younger man cry out again and again. With breathless _'more_ ’s spilling from Ross’ lips Brian quickly works up to three fingers, scissoring and moving them making Ross writhe beneath him.

 

“Brian, bri- Please.” Ross is thrusting his hips against Brian’s fingers, and god, if that pleading isn’t just the thing to make his need push him on. The whine that Ross emits as Brian’s fingers leave him, is pitiful, and beautiful. And suddenly Brian is slicking himself up, and then lining himself up, the tip of his cock against Ross’ hole. His lips are against Ross’ neck again, and he’s licking, waiting for Ross’ okay. And when Ross give him the shaky nod, Brian bites down on Ross, enough to leave the darkest mark of the night, before he slowly, carefully, lovingly, enters him.

 

It takes practically all of his will and concentration to not immediately shove Ross down and just take him, but the slight scrunched up features on Ross’ face ground him, and he’s slow, Brian can be patient when it matters. When he’s finally bottomed out he lets Ross adjust, shaky breaths and pants escape Ross’ dark red lips. A gentle whimper of ’ _please_ ’ and Brian knows he can move.

 

Brian is careful, almost calculating as he thrusts into Ross. He’s loving, peppering kisses down Ross’ neck and back up to his lips.  And Ross is an absolute mess, moans and cries falling from his mouth.  And to Ross it feels almost, romantic. And that’s fucking crazy because he’s just doing what he needs to to get by right. But Brian is so gentle, so good, and Ross thinks he might be in love. And isn’t that fucking wild.

 

Ross absolutely loses all coherent thought when Brian brushes against his prostate. And then it’s all just whines and moans, and Brian’s grunts, and the slap of their skin coming together in the most primal of ways.

 

“Oh god” Ross spits out when Brian wraps his hand around Ross’ cock, stroking in time with each of his thrusts. “Fuck Brian.” He pants, and he can barely get out a gasp before he’s cuming over his own stomach and Brian’s hand. And all Brian can do in reply is grunt and speed up, and his pace is thrown off, and he’s still working his hand over Ross’ even though Ross is whimpering, all too sensitive now. And with a few more shaky thrusts Brian is gone Ross’ name gracing his lips.

 

Panting and messy, after taking some time, Brian finally gets up, picking up the condom he tossed somewhat in the direction of the trash can at one point, and actually putting it in. He grabs a washcloth and wets it before returning to Ross and cleaning them both up.  

 

And Ross is left stewing, while Brian cleans out the washcloth and does other things, who knows what even, in the bathroom.

 

Ross realizes, he doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t want to have to take the money and go, and god they didn’t even talk about anything like a price, and now he has to leave this wonderful man, who gave him a beautiful night, and he doesn’t want to have to walk out of the hotel at who goddamn knows in the morning, sneaking away like a thief. But really Brian’s the thief here, stealing Ross’ heart in one fell swoop. And before he realizes it Ross is flat out crying,

 

The moment Brian hears the sniffling he’s rushing back out of the bathroom. He looks at Ross, and somehow, like it’s been all night, Ross is beautiful. His face is red and splotchy, cheeks and nose especially pink. There are streams of tears coming down his face. His hair still mussed from before.  Brian feels his heart pull, and he immediately move and embraces Ross.

 

"Please," Ross croaks out. "Don't leave me." The words feel foreign and unusual coming out of his own mouth. Admittedly he hadn't done this before, his first night out and he gets a man who treats him just like a lover, Ross didn't want to let this go. "Pretend we're lovers, just until the morning." Tears start to build up and Ross tries his best to shove the choking feeling of needing to cry right back down his throat, but it bubbles up and he hiccups and then hes crying.

 

Brian is gentle as he has been through the entire time. He peppers Ross' tear stained cheeks with kisses, a sad bitter taste on his tongue. He hold's Ross close and hums lowly, the quite feeling swirling in the room. "You were the first you know." Ross whispers, burying his face into Brian's neck. "I think I love you." The words almost stung. Ross couldn't love him, he was so young, had so much more to do with his life, he just didn't know. But Brian felt his heart churn. He might be in love with Ross too.

 

And Brian just pulls Ross closer to him, his hand petting Ross' hair gently.He turns the words over again and again in his head. The first, Ross, so young, so inexperienced and sweet and addictive sort of candy to Brian. He never wanted to let Ross go. The way they came together, felt too perfect for Brian to loose so he did what he figured was the only choice really. "Come away with me." He states more than asks, and before Ross can even get a questioning look Brian continues. "I'll let you live well, come back with me to England, where I live. Come with me. You wont have to work hard ever, I can't let you go after this." His voice rounding off into an almost possessive growl as he wiped away tears on the youngers face.

 

"Yeah.." Ross hiccuped. "Yeah, okay." His voice a whisper like a promise into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with nsfw content in it, please be kind! I'm pretty happy with how this turned out, and it may become a series!  
> Come talk to me @ condomross.tumblr.com
> 
> ((update 1/22/16: changed the ending around a bit, felt like it was too abrupt made it flow a little better))


End file.
